<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say hell with it by tuesdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280517">say hell with it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdead/pseuds/tuesdead'>tuesdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Hokage Kakashi, I need sleep, Iruka's overprotective and judgy, Love Confessions, M/M, but he gets over it, iruka skips the part where he's supposed to play it cool, it's fine, naruto comes out of the closet to iruka, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdead/pseuds/tuesdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto caves and confesses that he has feelings for the Hokage to his big brother, but Iruka takes the news very badly and says some things that maybe he shouldn't have...</p><p>Except, he's not really sure how to make amends, and Naruto kicked him out of the apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say hell with it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not feeling well. i should be working on my WIP but instead i'm writing new things ehehh...</p><p>all mistakes are mine!</p><p>somebody name this for me pls i'm tired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Ne ne, Iruka-nii... You know how everybody thinks I have hidden feelings for Hinata or something?” Naruto fidgets with the last slice of pork in his ramen bowl, doing his best to get up the courage to tell his big brother in all but blood exactly what he’d brought him here to say. He may be a pretty badass ninja now, but sometimes he still feels like a kid when Iruka looks at him, and it’s <em>really</em> starting to mess with his confidence. Does everybody else still see him as the dumb kid he used to be?</p></div><div class=""><p>“’Thinks’? So you don’t have feelings for Hinata?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“<em>Why does everybody think that?! </em>I treat Hinata the same way I treat everybody else, why does everybody think I’m suddenly going to confess to her or something? She doesn’t even know me that well!”</p></div><div class=""><p>Unfortunately, his outburst leaves Iruka a little lost for words.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Naruto..., if you don’t have feelings for Hinata, that is absolutely okay. I think everybody just assumed after what happened with Pein.” Iruka turns to face him more fully on the sofa, setting his takeout container aside. “What’s this about?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well, everybody seems to think I’m gonna find myself a girl, and like, settle down, but Iruka-nii, I’m <em>gay</em>!” He crosses his arms, but he’s <em>not pouting, damn it</em>! “And how can I just settle down when I’m gonna be Hokage? I’m not gonna have time for a family!”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It would be nice, though. I’d adopt so many kids! I could give a family to orphans just like me!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah... Well, Naruto, Sandaime-sama had a family. And so did Yondaime-sama--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My dad died before he really got to be a father, Iruka-nii. I can’t do that. I can’t just leave my child without parents like that. I love my parents, and I’m not mad at them for what they had to do, but it sucked growing up like that.” He leans back into his couch, letting his body relax into the cushions. He hadn’t realized how tense he was. “Besides, who’s to say that I’ll even end up with somebody who wants kids? We’re shinobi, and there are some who just can’t fathom leaving a family behind every time they go on a mission.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iruka sighs, resting his chin on his hand. He looks a little defeated. “I get why you’re scared. I get it, because that’s exactly why I haven’t settled down. I may just be an Academy teacher, but I know what it’s like to open your eyes one day and discover that you’re family is gone. But I suppose... working in the academy is kind of like having one big family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Being Hokage is the same,” Naruto points out. “Jiji said so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Baa-chan agreed, and even Kakashi seems to feel the same way.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iruka hums. “So, is there somebody that you <em>do</em> have feelings for then, Naruto?” The jerk looks smug, like he’s already making a list of possible candidates. And unfortunately, Naruto does, actually, like somebody.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-what makes you say that..., Iruka-nii?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iruka flashes Naruto a grin, reaching for his takeout container and humming around a bite of rice. “Well, it’s just that you’ve been spacing out a lot lately. That’s pretty common for somebody who’s smitten.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh yeah. Naruto’s helpless. It appears he’s going to have to confess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, but you can’t tell anybody, okay? Seriously, nii-chan, I haven’t even told Sakura-chan!” Naruto growls at him until Iruka concedes, and then he sinks even deeper into the sofa, attempting to disappear. “Kakashi-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Iruka’s suddenly sitting up straight, not a relaxed muscle in his body. He looks <em>furious</em>. “Naruto, that man is practically old enough to be your father!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Eh? Iruka-nii... That sounds pretty judgmental.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s actually not, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi’s only fourteen years older than me. And I have a father, already, thanks.” Actually, Naruto’s a little pissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naruto, he’s a <em>pervert</em>! <em>He was your teacher!</em> It’s <em>wrong. </em>Nobody’s going to approve of that kind of relationship- Hell, he didn’t touch you, did he? If he put his hands on you while you were his student--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I’ve heard enough,</em>” Naruto hisses, shoving himself to his feet. “Kakashi would <em>never</em> do something like that. Not only that, but he is your <em>Hokage</em>, and he deserves more respect from you than the foul things that just came out of your mouth. Get out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Get out!</em> Hokage-sama is a good man. Besides, I told you I had feelings for him, it’s not like it’s the other way around. So you should take your opinions and <em>GET OUT</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto can’t help it, he’s so furious that he’s shaking, and if Iruka doesn’t <em>get out of his apartment right now,</em> he might seriously injure the man. And yeah, he’s pissed, and he’d like to punch the guy real good, but this isn’t like Sasuke, who only learns things if you’re beating him up at the same time. So he forces himself into the kitchen and buries his hands in dish water so that he doesn’t do anything drastic, waiting for the subtle click that will let him know Iruka has gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Damn it!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh god, I fucked up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iruka pauses in the middle of the street, ignoring the rain that’s soaking through his standard uniform shirt and chilling his skin. He <em>really</em> screwed up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But how to fix it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t hate Rokudaime-sama, he <em>doesn’t!</em> He just... panicked! Of course he can’t tell Naruto who he should or shouldn’t like, and it’s not like Naruto himself has any control over his feelings anyway! But the thought of him dating a man older than Iruka just...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, he doesn’t really like the idea of Naruto dating his former sensei. He’d never in a hundred years foresaw this happening!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto has never looked at him like that before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I fucked up bad.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, what does Iruka know? It’s not like he’s very well acquainted with the Hokage. He’s only worked with him once or twice, and only spoken to him a handful of times, so how can he rightfully say he knows the kind of man their Hokage is?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maa, Iruka-sensei, you’re going to catch cold standing out here in the rain like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Speak of the devil.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-Hokage-sama! Ano... Ah, do you have a moment to spare?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two grey eyes study him, and Iruka realizes has no idea when the man had lost his sharingan, was it during the war? How did he get a regular eye back? Had Naruto told him this and he just doesn’t remember?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose. I was just heading home for the evening. You can walk with me, if you’d like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Maybe he knows how to fix this...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said something I shouldn’t have to Naruto.” They walk in silence for a moment, and Iruka realizes that the Sixth Hokage is waiting on him to elaborate. “He, uh... He told me something really private, and instead of being supportive, I was really... I fucked up pretty badly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The former Copy-Nin hums. “What did he tell you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we were talking about how he’s frustrated that everybody thinks he’s going to marry Hinata, and how he’s not going to marry any girls because he’s gay, so I asked him if there were any guys he was interested in... and then I wasn’t supportive when he revealed who.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence drags. “Naruto’s likes boys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>God, now I’ve really done it! He’s going to kill me!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iruka clears his throat, uncomfortable. “I just assumed you knew.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t really talk about our love lives, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi sighs. “How upset was he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He kicked me out and told me I was disrespectful and I shouldn’t say such foul things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodness, what did you say to him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may have implied some not-so-nice things about you, Hokage-sama. And I apologize for that. I was out of line and my accusations were unfounded.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Hokage stumbles, shooting Iruka a stunned look. “W-w-what are you saying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dear lord... He’s... nervous? Does that mean-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah... It’s just that... I think of Naruto as if he were my younger brother. And when he told me outright that he has feelings for you, I just... I panicked! Relationships with an age gap aren’t very common, so I wasn’t prepared.” Iruka fidgets, wanting to escape now more than ever, but also relieved that he’s not the only one bombarded with this bomb shell tonight. “Please forgive me, Hokage-sama. I’ll leave you now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maa, Iruka-sensei... So formal.” He shoots Iruka a feral smirk. “Especially if I’m going to be courting your self-proclaimed brother.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He acts so confident, but I didn’t imagine the initial panic in his eyes. I know I didn’t.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This man is really insecure about matters of the heart, isn’t he? No wonder he doesn’t date.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto rolls to the edge of his bed, annoyed to be awoken at this ungodly hour of the morning, and flicks the lock on his window so the person on the other side can enter. “What do you want? Let me sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that any way to talk to your Hokage, Naruto?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is at five o’clock in the morning,” he grumbles, but he pushes himself up, rubbing his eyes and attempting to make out the shape of Kakashi, who’s...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-still in his pajamas?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ano, Hokage-sama... You’re not even dressed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kakashi hums, rolling his shoulders. “I couldn’t sleep. I’m taking the day off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Something has gotta be wrong. Even if he’s having trouble sleeping, Kakashi always goes to work. Not on time, granted, but he always goes!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs, blinking bleary eyes against the dim light of the sun just before it hits the horizon. “Okay, I know I’m not a genius or anything, but you never take time off work. Except to sleep in. Which you aren’t doing.” His ‘<em>what’s wrong?</em>’ goes unsaid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I hide here, they’re less likely to find me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Liar.</em> Naruto drops back into his bed, too tired. He’d been up way too damn late worrying over stupid Iruka and his dumb opinions. “Whatever, Kakashi. Just close the damn curtains. I didn’t get any sleep, either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He listens as the curtains are drawn, and then the mattress dips, and <em>suddenly</em>, his Hokage is flush up against his side, warm and comfortably soft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Okay, what the heck is going-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m in some sort of dream, aren’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Hokage chuckles, breath ruffling Naruto’s hair. <em>Why the hell is he so close? What the hell?</em> “What makes you say that, Naruto?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What- You’re in my bed? With me? Is that normal or something? Have I just not noticed the multitude of times you’ve slept with me or something?” Naruto’s about to continue when Kakashi <em>rolls on top of him, like he’s- like he’s-</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What? The? Hell?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was on my way home last night when I stumbled across your academy teacher looking like a drowned puppy. And you know I can’t ignore something like that, even if he wasn’t important to you.” Kakashi hums, resting his chin on his arms where they’re crossed over Naruto’s chest. “So I told him to walk with me, and asked him <em>why</em> he was standing in the middle of the street, and he said that the two of you had gotten in a fight. He was very upset, you see, Naruto, so I waited for him to tell me the whole story before attempting to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The whole... story?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And it ended with an apology to <em>me</em>, which I thought was strange until he explained that his accusations were <em>against</em> me. Isn’t that something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“He told you?!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kakashi sighs, but his eyes... His eyes are calm. Calmer than Naruto’s used to seeing. He looks like he’s been up all night, sure, but he looks... settled. How can he look so calm now, when he’s always so stressed and <em>haunted</em> any other time Naruto sees him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Unless...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ne, Kakashi... after I stopped you from sacrificing yourself for the village and we defeated Hiruko... and everybody said all those things... You know I acted like a bitch because I didn’t believe a word they were saying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Hokage doesn’t even twitch. “And now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now... Now I’m curious about the fact that you look a lot less stressed than I’d expect from somebody who didn’t get any sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One hand slides up Naruto’s chest to cup his jaw. “Hmm... Well, I already told your big brother that I was going to start courting you, but if you don't mind, I might just marry your ass tomorrow and say hell with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto nearly chokes on his own tongue, but he forgets all about it a second later when the Hokage sits up, pulling Naruto with him in order to kiss him stupid (which, Naruto concedes, isn’t that hard to begin with, but certainly fun).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I guess, if this is how things turned out, I can’t be </em> <strong> <em>too</em> </strong> <em> mad at Iruka-nii...</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>